Jessica Sanders
)]] Name: Jessica Sanders Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Bass guitar, rock and metal music, jogging, Podunk (pet hedgehog) Appearance: Jessica stands at 5'6" and weighs 141 pounds. Her shoulder-length hair is a very dark brown and her eyes are hazel, both of which mesh well with her slightly olive skin tone. Her face is relatively thin, with a short brow that her bangs cover almost entirely. The bridge of her nose is somewhat pronounced, a feature that holds a certain masculine quality that Jessica isn't all too pleased with. Jessica wears a little bit of makeup, particularly eye shadow and a fleshy shade of lipstick in order to make her eyes and thin lips stand out a little more, and to help take eyes off of her nose. Her ears have been pierced, but the holes are mostly closed up since she hasn't worn earrings in a while. Jessica's body is at a healthy weight; she's not a thin enough to be a model, but she's by no measure fat or even overweight. Much of her fitness comes from morning and afternoon runs that she performs before and after school and healthy eating rather than strenuous exercise, so her legs and abs are toned but the most weight her arms usually support is her bass guitar. She almost exclusively wears sneakers and has been wearing the same black pair of size-9's for two years. Jessica favors tight-fitting blue jeans to accentuate her rear, and likes tight-fitting shirts for about the same reason, though she won't wear low-cut shirts or anything that leaves her stomach exposed. Her final piece of clothing is a white belt that she wears except when running. On the day of the abduction, Jessica was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, a white belt, and her black sneakers. Biography: Jessica Sanders was born to Daniel Marsden and Margaret "Maggy" Sanders in Seattle, Washington, where she has lived her entire life. Her parents were never married, so she kept her mother's last name instead of inheriting her father's. The relationship between Daniel and Maggy ended shortly before Jessica was born, but Daniel, a service industry worker, stuck around until Jessica was born to at least be as supportive as possible. Such benevolence was outlived, as Daniel quickly grew weary of paying child support and attempted to leave the state in an attempt to avoid responsibility. He was arrested a year later, and though he resumed paying child support upon release, any other contact between himself and Maggy had ceased. Maggy, who was a telemarketer before the last phases of her pregnancy, had to apply for government aid while she stayed home with her daughter; her closest family was in Buckley, Washington, which was too far away to help with anything family-related on a daily basis. Maggy continued to struggle just to get by until her sister Alice moved to Seattle when Jessica was three. Alice, who worked in online-retail and could easily work from home, took Jessica during the day and enabled Maggy to start work at a local coffee shop. Alice had something of a quick temper and was a harsh disciplinarian, but Jessica shaped up about as quickly as a toddler could in order to avoid repeated spankings for things like coloring on the walls or sneaking into the snack cabinet. Given the limited amount of attention Alice could give her, Jessica always looked forward to her mother coming from work to pick her up and thus developed a close relationship to her whenever she could. When Jessica was old enough to go to school, Alice no longer had to watch her. However, she stayed in Seattle to be close to her sister Maggy, and to be a significant part of Jessica's life in lieu of a father figure. The family remains close. Jessica showed herself to be the picture of an average student when she started school. Academically, she was a little behind since her mother and aunt hadn't really brushed her up too well on her ABC's, but she did her best to try and keep up with everybody else. For one reason or another, however, Jessica remained on a slightly-below-average reading level. She was slow to gain friends as well; she hadn't been around too many other children before coming to school and had made quite a fuss on her first few days, but what friends she did make in elementary school stuck with her up through middle school and high school. When Jessica made a friend, she intended to make them for life. It was this philosophy that ended up crushing her when she realized that, in middle school and especially high school, girls could often be pretty mean and turn against friends. For every friend she lost, however, Jessica's spirits were lifted simply by making another one. She believes that trust is the most important thing that two friends should have between others and she trusts all of her friends very much, regardless of the fact that this said trust has been broken before. It wasn't until seventh grade that Jessica realized her interests in music. While she had listened to various musical acts before on the radio or via the internet, she hadn't really put much consideration towards what she listened to until she found a flyer for a free metal concert in one of the local rec halls. She went simply on the basis that she had nothing better to do, and the bands weren't exactly stellar, but something about the style left the girl curious. After asking for recommendations from a few of her male friends who she knew were into this sort of thing, Jessica borrowed a few CDs from them and took them home to listen to them. She loved what she heard; the music had more of an instrumental focus as opposed to a vocal one, and thus was far different from the country and pop she was experimenting with at the time. She couldn't help but like the wild and heavy nature of such music, and she liked the prospect of learning how to play such music even more. Though she had never played an instrument before, Jessica bought a used Gibson bass guitar from one of her neighbors using $40 of her birthday money; their son had recently moved away after graduating from college, and had left the bass behind to be sold since he no longer played. The availability of the instrument, as well as it being supposedly easier to learn than a normal guitar, was what lured Jessica into the finalization of the decision. Learning how to play the instrument was a slow and sometimes discouraging process, but the aspiring bassist became quite pleased with herself when she found herself able to play a few riffs to her favorite songs after a month or so of practice. When Jessica entered high school, she suddenly became a great deal more conscious about her figure; she was never really regarded as a 'pretty' girl and hadn't really exercised for much of her life, which left her gut a bit on the softer side. Not wanting to endure the malicious teasing that she knew high-schoolers were more than capable of, Jessica began a regimen of waking up in the morning a little earlier, jogging around the urban block that her and her mother's apartment sat on, showering, then going to school. She later added jogging after school to her repertoire, foregoing extra-curricular activities in the interest of keeping her time free for things she wanted to do on her own schedule. It was this same desire to keep her free time that fueled her decision to not join any sort of school band that would have to play after school, though she took any and all music classes if available. Jessica found herself still struggling with reading even in high school, and her mathematics didn't fare very well either. She was given special placement in both subjects, where she managed B's after some tutoring. She had an easier time with humanity courses and other electives, however, and found that she took a surprising liking to the cooking class she took. Thanks to how willing Aurora was to help her overcome her weaknesses, and the fact that it provided her with a generally positive learning and social atmosphere, she came to regard it as the best school she had attended. In her Junior year of high school, Jessica got a job working part-time at a nearby McDonald's. She hated the job and knew it would lead her literally nowhere, but she needed the money and had no idea what she wanted to do with her life beyond music. Almost immediately after her first paycheck, Jessica happened to pass by a pet store and ended up buying a pet African Pygmy hedgehog on impulse. Although her 'buying on a whim' earned her a scolding from her mother, she was allowed to keep the hedgehog, which she named 'Podunk', as long as she was the one supporting it. Now, feeding and otherwise taking care of Podunk is much of the reason why she keeps working fast-food. By her Senior year of high school, Jessica had become quite good at playing bass guitar. Feeling she was good enough to start playing seriously rather than just practicing songs in her bedroom, she started up a band with some friends at high school. She was a bit disappointed at first that they weren't just playing straight-up metal, the type of music that she had come to love the most, but playing different styles of music allowed her to broaden her horizons and appreciate the art as a whole even more. Jessica's goal seems to be to become a full-fledged professional musician, seeing no other possible course in life. Advantages: Jessica is outgoing and friendly, a personable girl who tries to make friends or at least avoid confrontation with as many people as she can. She has excellent stamina and can continue to jog for long periods of time. Disadvantages: Jessica is less physically strong than many girls her age, particularly in her arms, and has never gotten into a physical altercation even once in her life. While she can jog for long periods of time, she has a very low top speed and thus cannot out-sprint pursuers. She is incredibly trusting, sometimes even in spite of prior deception. Designated Number: Female student No. 036 --- Designated Weapon: Boomerang Conclusion: A weapon that comes back and likely clubs her in the face? I foresee no possible way that could go wrong. Maybe she can outrun the competition if said competition is polite enough to stick to a light jog. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by MK Kilmarnock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: MK Kilmarnock Kills: None Killed By: Remained in a Danger Zone Collected Weapons: ' Boomerang (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Logan Cadagon, Rebecca Kiesling, Joseph Chaplin '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jessica, in chronological order. V5: *What a Rush *It's a Sign with Neon and Everything *I Better Light Another Candle Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jessica Sanders. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students